L'enterrement
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Qu'aurait fait Cuddy si elle avait appris a mort de House ?


Thirteen, était assise dans son salon, la tête dans les mains en train de pleurer toutes les larmes qui pouvait lui rester. Elle venait de l'apprendre, House était mort. Il avait été comme un mentor pour elle, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait fait le test génétique, quand Amber était morte, House lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'importance de savoir. C'est grâce à House qu'elle c'était battue pour son couple, avec Forman. Et ça en avait vraiment value la peine. C'est aussi House qui l'avait forcée à quitter le PPTH pour vivre avec sa petite-amie et profiter du reste de sa vie avec elle. Et surtout c'est House qui avait accepté de prendre le risque de la tuer quand le moment serait venu. Et pour ça elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. C'est Forman qui l'avait prévenue. Les obsèques auraient lieux dans 3 jours et elle était invitée à parler pendant la messe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire ? Elle avait été sont employée et peut être son amie lorsqu'il était venu la chercher en prison mais après, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, ce n'était pas à elle de parler de House. Forman disait que Wilson n'était plus ne état de le faire à cause de son cancer. Et que Cameron était trop abattue que pour parler. Peut-être que si elle demandait à Wilson d'écrire et qu'elle le lisait, ça pourrait passer ? Non, ça ne serait pas personnel. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça elle-même. Certes elle le connaissait mal mais en plus elle non plus ne serait pas spécialement en état de parler. Elle n'y était déjà pas arrivée à l'enterrement de Kutner et Amber. Forman, énervé, lui avait alors dit de chercher elle-même quelqu'un pour parler de House.

C'est donc ce à quoi Thirteen passa sa soirée. Elle retourna jusqu'au site internet de l'université du Michigan, pour trouver les personnes de la même promo de House, elle contacta une bonne centaine de personne, et même si ces personnes acceptaient d'être présente aucune ne voulaient prendre la responsabilité de parler de lui. Et elles avaient toutes la même excuse, dans le fond, elles ne le connaissaient pas si bien. Thirteen jeta le liste sur la table, passablement énervée, voilà ce qu'on gagne à se la jouer personnage mystérieux pensa-t-elle. Tant pis, elle continuerait demain, de tout façon il était presque minuit. Elle alla rejoindre sa petite amie, couchée depuis un moment déjà, c'est là qu'elle comprit, la personne qui connaissait le mieux House c'était Cuddy !

Elle savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la fac, qu'ils avaient eu une relation là haut. Ils se tournaient toujours autour à l'hôpital. House avait été là pour Cuddy quand elle avait perdue Joy et Cuddy avait été là pour House quand il avait eu ses problèmes d'hallucination. Bien sûr, Thirteen n'était pas là quand House et Cuddy sont sortis ensemble, mais vu avec quelle violence ils s'étaient déchiré à son retour pas de doute, ils s'aiment plus que tout.

Le lendemain matin elle décida d'appeler Cuddy. Puis elle changea d'avis, personne n'aimerait entendre que l'homme que vous aimez est mort par téléphone. Elle prit la décision d'aller jusque Boston. Elle arriva en fin de matinée. Et vu qu'on était samedi elle espérait bien trouver la doyenne chez elle. Elle avait eu l'adresse dans l'ordinateur de Wilson, décidément House n'avait pas eu qu'une bonne influence sur elle. Elle ne fût pas étonnée de la maison de la doyenne, elle ressemblait fort à celle qu'elle avait à Princeton. Elle avança dans la petite allée, et toqua à la porte.

Lisa Cuddy étai tranquillement en train de préparer le repas, avec Rachel installée sur la table de la cuisine en train de colorier. Mère et fille, prenaient du bon temps en profitant de ce moment juste entre elle deux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Rachel, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? Demanda Cuddy les mains pleines de farine.

Rachel se leva et alla ouvrir. Mais à la vision de Thirteen, qui était une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle referma la porte au nez de cette dernière, sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et retourna à la cuisine peinarde.

-C'était qui ? S'étonna Cuddy

-Je ne sais pas, connais pas. Répondit Rachel en reportant son attention à son coloriage.

Effarée que ça fille est fermée la porte au nez à quelqu'un qui était peu être important, Cuddy se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle trouva Thirteen, le point en l'air, prête à frapper à nouveau à la porte.

-Dr Hadley ? Entrez je vous en pris… Elle se décala de la porte pour laissez entrer la plus jeune.

-Suivez-moi dans la cuisine, j'ai des casseroles sur le feu. Continua Cuddy, Allez-y asseyiez vous, je vous en pris.

Thirteen prit place sur une des chaises de la cuisine, en face de Rachel, qui regardait étrangement cette inconnue.

-Excusez-moi pour toute à l'heure. Fît Cuddy en montrant sa fille de la tête. Rachel, dis bonjour au Dr Hadley.

-j'our.

-Bonjour Rachel, répondit gentiment n°13.

-Alors qu'elle bon vent vous amène demanda Cuddy, toujours la tête dans ses fourneaux.

-Vous avez eu Forman ou Wilson au téléphone ces derniers jours ? Demanda Thirteen

-Euh non pourquoi …

-Alors vous devriez vous assoir. Coupa Rémi.

Cuddy coupa le gaz, et alla s'assoir près de sa fille. Elle savait que Wilson était malade, était-il déjà mort ? Ou bien c'était House ?

-House est mort i jours.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite villa. Cuddy regardait dans le vide. Il était mort. Elle avait toujours eu l'espoir de le revoir au moins une fois, de se perdre dans ses yeux, de toucher ses mains, de le regarder réfléchir, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux poivre et sel, de l'entendre râler, d'entendre le bruit bien spécifique de sa canne arrivé derrière elle. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, c'était fini. C'est Rachel que brisa le silence, en frappant joyeusement dans les mains.

-Howse ? Demanda-t-elle contente. Cuddy regarda sa fille tristement, visiblement elle n'avait pas tout compris…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Fini par demander l'ancienne doyenne.

-Forman m'a expliqué vite fait au téléphone, je n'ai pas beaucoup de détail mais apparemment il voulait soigner un patient et il était dans la maison de ce patient. Elle était en feu. Quand Forman et Wilson sont arrivés, une des poutres s'est effondrée sur House. Les pompiers ont ressortit un corps en piteux état, mais les empreintes des dents on prouvés que c'était bien lui.

Cuddy était atterrée. Elle était tellement secouée qu'elle était incapable de pleurer, se contentant de fixer quelque chose dans le vide. Thirteen ne savait plus ou se mettre, devait-elle consoler la doyenne ? Elle continua sur sa lancée

-L'enterrement est dans 2 jours. Wilson est trop faible pour parler, vous êtes celle qui le connaissait le mieux …

-Je … je ne peux … pas articula difficilement Cuddy.

-Oh s'il vous plait…

-Non, je ne…

-S'il vous plait, continua Thirteen. Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes celle qui le connait le plus, vous êtes la seule à le voir comme quelqu'un d'humain ou de sensible, vous avez une vision différent que nous sur lui, vous avez toujours cru en lui. Chase dit que lors de votre opération, vous étiez la seule à croire qu'il viendrait. S'il vous plait Cuddy venez parler à son enterrement, pour nous, pour lui, pour vous…

-Je… et pour dire quoi ?

-Ce que vous voulez même quelques phrases, parler de lui c'est tout.

Cuddy baissa la tête et n'ajouta rien

-Je suis désolée Cuddy.

-Howse ? demanda plus timidement Rachel

Cuddy se tourna vers sa fille, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux

-On ira le voir une dernière fois d'accord Rachel ? Elle lui expliquerait les détails plus tard…

Le matin de l'enterrement, Cuddy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle tournait en rond. Rachel était prête, son discours était écrit, elle aussi était habillée. Bref elles n'avaient plus rien à faire.

Quand enfin l'heure de partir arriva, Cuddy n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir parler. Et si elle ne voulait pas partager leurs souvenirs ? Et si elle voulait les garder pour elle ? C'était comme si elle avait peur que en les disant, ils s'évaporeraient, ils seraient moins vrais, moins beau… C'est Rémy, qui avait gentiment accepté de l'hébergé pendant son séjour à Princeton, qui la sortie de ses pensées.

-Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je … oui j'arrive. Elle attrapa son manteau et suivit le jeune médecin.

Arrivé sur place, Cuddy ne passait pas inaperçu. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait revue personne depuis qu'elle était partie mais en plus elle avait mit un point d'honneur à ne pas s'habiller en noir, ni elle ni Rachel, elle savait que House aurait trouvé ça ridicule.

C'est d'abord la mère de House qui passa au « pupitre » mais elle n'y resta pas bien longtemps, la pauvre femme était seule maintenant.

Forman, fît un discours tellement professionnel que c'était ridicule. Chase, Thirteen et Cameron dirent quelques mots, sans trop s'attarder, vient ensuite le tour de Cuddy. Elle se dirigea vers la petite estrade les jambes tremblante et dû se tenir au pupitre de bois pour ne pas fléchir. Elle commença

-"'Tu es trop ambitieuse, toujours prête à en découdre et tu aimes faire la fête'. C'est les premiers mots que Grégory House m'a dit, sans même lever les yeux vers moi. C'était mon troisième jour de cours, après ça j'étais autant traumatisée que sous le charme. Il était déjà une légende, j'étais là depuis moins d'une semaine, et j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui. Toutes les filles en étaient raide dingue. Cependant lui n'en n'avait rien à faire et profitait de sa popularité seulement aux soirées pour ne pas rentrer seul. Une semaine après cette première phrase échangée j'étais cette fille, mais je n'étais pas une fille d'un soir. Mais cette fois, c'est la malchance qui joua contre nous. Il fût viré par le doyen le matin même. A la suite de ça je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de House pendant des années. C'est lorsqu'il est arrivé au PPTH pour sa jambe que nous nous sommes revu. House était tellement insupportable que plus aucun doyen ne voulait de lui. J'ai donc eu le meilleur médecin du pays au rabais, quel aubaine pour moi, jeune doyenne. Mais lui préférais croire que je lui avais donné tout ce qu'il voulait parce que un soir, il m'avait donnée tout ce que je voulais. Ce genre de remarque c'était du House tout craché. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne débarque dans mon bureau, sans toquer à la porte, pour me faire une remarque sur ma coiffure, la taille de ma jupe, la profondeur de mon décolleté. C'était sa façon de me complimenter et je le savais. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, au début je voulais parler de lui uniquement en tant que ex-doyenne. Mais je ne peux pas. Il a toujours été là pour moi, à ça façon certes, parfois avec un peu de retard, mais au final il était toujours là. Pour me trouver un donneur quand personne n'était encore au courant, pour me soutenir quand une mère biologique à fait marche arrière, pour m'aider avec Rachel, pour lui trouver une école, pour lui apprendre des bêtises et lui faire regarder des dessins animés interdit au moins de 10 ans. House était là pour moi et pour ma fille, je regrette de lui avoir dit le contraire. Cuddy s'arrêta, pour faire une pause. " Elle avait dit tout ça d'un trait sans s'arrêter. Elle releva la tête et regarda quelque instant par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. C'est là qu'elle aperçue une silhouette, SA silhouette. C'était lui, elle en était certaine. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait devenir folle. Mais pourtant, ça lui ressemblait tellement. Quand la silhouette bougea et parti en boitant elle n'eu plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui ! Elle attrapa Rachel et sortie en toute hâte. Mais une fois dehors, il n'y avait plus personne, la silhouette avait disparue…Elle avait certainement rêvée.

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de retourner à l'intérieur et finir son discours, tant pis, de toute manière House aurait détesté ce genre de discours hypocrite. Elle avait besoin de retourner à son appartement, avant qu'il ne soit vidé. De sentir encore une fois son odeur, de se sentir bien chez lui, comme au début de leur relation, quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux comme dans un cocon.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, il y avait toujours la clé au dessus la porte. Elle posa Rachel, ferma la porte et elles commencèrent chacune à leur façon à explorer l'appartement. Tandis que Rachel faisait le tour du salon à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant sa mère, Cuddy se dirigeant vers a chambre, à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Elle entrant dans la chambre, ça sentait bon, ça sentait House. Elle alla directement ouvrir l'armoire, riant seule en se souvenant de la fois ou elle s'y était cachée pour ne pas tomber sur Wilson. Elle fouillait, fouillait mais ne trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait ! Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il la rangeait là ! C'est enfin à la salle de bain qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, dans un coin près du bac à linge sale. Sa chemise bleu ciel. Elle l'enfila, avant de plonger son nez dans le col pour sentir son parfum. Elle se retourna pour faire face au miroir de House. Elle fût soudain prise d'un doute. Délicatement elle attrapa le miroir pour le détacher du mur et le poser par terre, elle savait que House avait caché sa vicodine là. C'est là qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ce fameux soir après Trenton. Est-ce qu'il y a avait encore ? Avait-il vraiment replongé ? Cet homme avait vraiment une volonté de fer pour se regarder dans le miroir en sachant que derrière se trouvait l'objet de ses problèmes ! A la place des tubes de vicodine, il y avait un petit papier enroulé… Elle le déroula et s'arrêta surprise. Ce qui avait remplacé le tube d'anti douleur, était plutôt étonnant. Une photo d'eux, une photo dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Ils étaient de dos, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le balcon du bureau du diagnosticien, ils étaient là, simplement à regarder Princeton. Cette photo reflétait du calme ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel chez eux ! Vu l'angle, elle avait dû être prise par un des membres de son équipe depuis la salle de diagnostique dans le but d'embêter House, ou de le faire chanter c'était bien le genre de chose dont ils étaient capable. House avait fait école ! Ils étaient tous devenu les champions des coups bas et autres entourloupes pour s'embêter mutuellement. Soudain ces mauvaises habitudes qui pouvaient tellement agacer Cuddy quand elle était doyenne, ne l'embêtait plus du tout, grâce à eux elle avait la seule photo de couple qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui. House trouvant ça inutile. Elle glissa la photo dans son sac. Cuddy savait que c'était illégal de voler un mort, mais personne ne lui en voudrait pour une chemise et une photo n'est-ce pas ? C'est alors que de douce note de piano attirèrent son attention.

Elle marcha doucement jusqu'au salon, pour y découvrir Rachel, assise sur le tabouret du piano, en train de répéter avec une extrême précision quelques notes, toujours les mêmes. Cuddy vînt s'assoir aux côtés de sa fille pour la regarder jouer. La petite était très concentrée, elle ne faisait pas de mélodie elle répétait juste quelques accords. Rachel s'arrêta pour regarder fièrement sa maman.

-C'était très jolie, chérie. C'est House qui t'a apprit le piano ?

-Ouaip !

-Mais quand ? Tu n'es jamais venu chez House …

-Siii ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant. « Quand il me gardait le soir on venait jouer du piano ! Rien que tout les deux ! Même qu'on mangeait de la Pizza ! »

Cuddy la regarda étonnée, House faisait tout ça avec Rachel sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

-Mais attention, continua Rachel se retourna vers sa mère le doigt en l'air comme pour la gronder, il ne faut pas manger la pizza sur le piano, ça fait des tâches de grasse après !

-De « graisse », sweetie. Corrigea une voie masculine. Ce qui fît aussitôt tourner la tête de la mère et de la fille, d'un seul mouvement. Rachel réagit la première sautant du tabouret pour rejoindre House, et foncer dans ses jambes, après tout ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cuddy, elle se contentait de le regarder incrédule… Partagée entre la joie qu'il ne soit pas mort, et la colère qu'il ai osé lui faire croire une chose pareil ! C'est finalement la colère que l'emporta :

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti House ! Cuddy essayait vraiment de rester polie à cause de la présence de Rachel. Elle se leva et s'approcha de House, prit doucement sa fille par les épaules, pour l'écarter de House « Rachel, tu veux bien aller jouer dans la chambre de House s'il te plait ? » La petit acquiesça et parti en courant.

-Cuddy, je vais t'expliquer…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te passer par la tête House ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu as une idée du mal que tu as fait autour de toi ? Du mal que tu as fait à Wilson ? Du mal que tu m'as fait ?

-Oh arrête Cuddy tu étais partie depuis des mois sans donner de nouvelles, je pensais jamais que tu serais au courant de cette histoire !

-Apparemment Thirteen à trouver important que je sois au courant ! J'adore quand mes anciennes employés viennent m'annoncer ta mort un samedi matin ! Bordel House ! Tu imagines ce que tu as fait ?

-Je suis désolé Cuddy mais j'étais obligé, je te le jure

-NON ! Tais-toi, je ne veux pas savoir !

House attrapa Cuddy pour la coller à lui, la prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait trop envie, ça faisait trop longtemps. Mais Cuddy ne semblait pas de cet avis, elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces, le frappant sur le torse.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort House ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu ne pense qu'a toi ! Tu n'es qu'un con ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! » Elle le répétait en boucle tout en lui donnant des coups sur le torse. C'est toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie c'est derniers jours qui ressortait sous forme de colère. House lui se contentait de la tenir contre lui, le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle portait sa chemise bleu, alors tout n'était pas définitivement fini, il gardait espoir qu'elle se calme et qu'elle l'écoute. Quand enfin elle se calma, il prit la parole :

-C'est bon Cuddy ? Je peux t'expliquer ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha doucement la tête, résignée.

-J'ai fait une mauvaise blague à Forman et ça à mal tourné. Si la police me trouvait je devais retourner en prison. Je n'aurais pas pu accompagner Wilson jusqu'au bout. Je voulais être là pour lui Cuddy, jusqu'au bout, il l'aurait fait pour moi.

-Comme d'habitude House, tu ne peux pas réfléchir un peu avant de faire de blagues House ? Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus vivre dans ton appartement, ni avec tes affaires, ton piano,…Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

-J'ai tout laissé à Rachel

-Tu as fait QUOI ?

-Le piano, l'appartement et l'argent, j'ai tout laissé à Rachel, elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrait un jour avoir besoin d'argent, je me suis retrouvé comme un con quand j'ai voulu faire mon testament, je n'avais personne à qui léguer mes affaires. Wilson finira par mourir, et toi tu ne veux plus me voir. Je n'ai pas d'autre personne à qui laisser mes affaires. Je ne connaissais personne qui un jour pourrait en avoir besoin, du coup, Rachel est la seule personne qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je suis désolée, tu pourras tout vendre et ne garder que l'argent, si tu veux.

-Non, elle décidera. Merci House. Mais ça n'enlève rien aux faits ! Comment tu vas faire ? Comment tu vas vivre ? Avec quoi ? Comment tu vas te soigner ? Ta jambe ?

-Je ne sais pas Cuddy, pour le moment, je suis avec Wilson. J'aviserais à sa mort.

-Si on te trouve House, tu peux avoir des problèmes, et toutes les personnes qui t'aident aussi ! Répondit Cuddy, d'un air désolée, impuissante.

-Je sais, et je ne te demande rien, c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne devais même pas être au courant. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi. Je vais quitter le New-Jersey, quand Wilson sera mort. Je ferais le tour des états, des villes, sans jamais rester longtemps.

-House ! Ce n'est pas une vie enfin ! Tu ne peux pas finir tes jours comme un vagabond!

-J'ai pas le choix, et puis tu sais vu les abus de vicodine et d'alcool que j'ai fait, il ne doit plus me rester beaucoup d'années de toute manière. Vu le regard que lui lança Cuddy, sa tentative de blague pour détendre l'atmosphère venait de tomber à l'eau.

Un bipper sonna. Celui de House, il baissa la tête pour regarder.

-C'est Wilson je dois partir. Tu peux garder la chemise, après tout elle est à Rachel maintenant.

Il allait partir, mais elle le rattrapa par le poignet pour venir se caler dans ses bras une dernière fois. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et il l'entoura de ses bras en la berçant doucement de droite à gauche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha d'elle, elle releva la tête et fît glisser sa main sur la joue rappeuse du diagnosticien.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte d'accord.

Pour toute réponse, comme pour sceller un accord, il se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser tendrement, une dernière fois. Avant de quitter l'appartement, sans même se retourner.

Cuddy prit la direction de la chambre pour aller chercher Rachel. Il passerait par Boston, elle en était certaine.


End file.
